kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia Walker
Patricia Walker (パトリシア・ウォーカー, Patorisha Wōkā) was a member of the noble Walker family and lived in Raven Castle. She was the wife of Edward Walker (but she fell in love with her own butler named Yū Hirose) and the mother of Gerald Walker and Takumi Usui. Appearance Patricia was a very beautiful young lady with long wavy blonde hair that has straight bangs covering her forehead, big light-colored eyes and long eyelashes. She also liked to wear dresses and was always seen wearing one. After she got married, Patricia cut her hair shorter and she had a weak body like her mother and the same illness as her, in which Gerald Walker also inherited. As stated by Yū Hirose, everyone was captivated by Patricia. Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Manga: Chapter 75, Page 11 Personality Patricia was a kind and caring woman who was loved by everyone in the castle, especially by the maids. She was also a charming woman, but she was also the type who drags people into doing what she desires.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 75, Page 29 She had an aura of elegance around her and she was the type of person one could easily get along with. She also was considered a great person by the butlers and the maids as she spared a lot of thought for them.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 75, Page 10 Patricia was outspoken and straightforward and wasn't afraid to voice her mind, like when she bluntly told Edward Walker that he had the worst taste when he presented her a pot of saplings for her 16th birthday. Patricia believed that a disliked family had no future, and she thought that, whomever she chose, she would determine the fate of the castle. She seemed to care a lot for the castle's fate, as seen when she told Gerald Walker he has to protect the castle as a promise with her.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 75, Page 4 Patricia also wasn't willful, according to Yū Hirose's words.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 21 According to Edward, Patricia was an intelligent woman and had a sense of responsibility, tending to take everything upon herself, a trait Gerald inherited from her. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 80, Page 33 Patricia also had a stubborn side, wanting to polish her father's shoes and her shoes on her own despite the maids forbidding her to.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 75, Page 9 As she once said about herself, she always did whatever she wanted as she was not the type to hesitate at all.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 75. Page 22 Patricia also said that she wasn't able to settle down if she didn't get to do want she wanted. Even though she was quite stubborn, Patricia understood her position as the heir of Walker family, and thus didn't object to her arranged married with her childhood friend, Edward.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 15 After Gerald's birthday, Patricia grew up and became a loving mother. She loved Gerald from the bottom of her heart and pampered him a lot. According to Gerald, Patricia was also a sadist but in spite of this, she was very gentle towards him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 75, Page 29 Although she did learn to love her husband Edward very much, she fell in love with Yū (Patricia's butler) and she loved Takumi Usui very much as she decided to die when she gave birth to him. Background Patricia was the daughter of an English Duke named Richard Rachester and a Japanese mother from the Usui family and the only descendant of the Rachester Family.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 75, Page 15 Patricia and Edward Walker were childhood friendsKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 12 even though she mistreated him. Plot Patricia made her debut during her 16th birthday.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 4 Edward Walker gives her a sapling, which she dislikes, telling him that his taste is the worst and claiming that she "wasn't the type to enjoy growing saplings" .The castle maids give her a photo album with pictures of herself from that year, which she loves, praising the girls' talent at taking pictures. After this, she proudly tells Edward that he should make her happy like the girls did, and if this keeps up, she will not accept his gift next year as she's already sick of receiving bouquets.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 5 However, Gilbert Morris intervenes, reprimanding rudeness towards Edward. It is at that time that Yū Hirose makes his first appearance, and is introduced as a new attendant who started working that day. Patricia comments at Gilbert that he went scouting for people, but is told that Yū is highly talented. Patricia then questions him on why is he here, and Yū explains that he will be the one taking care of her.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 6 After some time passes by, Patricia is seen standing next to Gilbert and commenting on how her father is making more enemies, at which Gilbert replies that they were discussing important political issues. She then interrupts him, telling that she's the only descendant of Rachester Family, and with her father's attitude, no one will dare to come near the castle. Patricia questions Gilbert on what future will the Duke's family have, if it is disliked by everyone. She is then seen taking care of the maids and asking them about their health, thinking that whomever she'll choose, will be the one to determine the fate of Raven Castle.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 8 At some point, Patricia comes to the place where Yū was polishing shoes and asks him if he is polishing it beautifully. As Yū turns around, she says that her father has been wearing that pair of shoes for a long time. Patricia then starts telling him that once, she tried to polish the shoes herself but it got dirtier instead. She also comments that her father would have been angry if he found out, but she wouldn't have been able to settle down if she didn't get to do what she wants. Yū replies that it will be problematic and that he only lives from polishing shoes.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 9 He then tells her that her image would be affected if she allows everyone to see her doing such work. Patricia comes next to him, and replies that she won't treat him differently only because he's Japanese, and putting her hand on his shoulder, she says that she wants him to see her as a normal young lady as she wants to try to understand him better.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 10 Yū then pokes Patricia. Irritated, she asks him what he's doing, to which he replies that this must be how everyone is captivated by her and that she's a "heartless lady".Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 11 Patricia then comments that he's "one interesting guy".Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 11 Sometime later, Patricia is seen questioning a maid on how could she possibly be engaged to Edward. The maid replies that there are no problems regarding his parentage and personality. Patricia admits it and says that she is familiar with that, as they are childhood friends.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 12 At some point, Patricia puts a four-leaf-clover wrapped into a paper with the message "for you" in her shoe, so that Yū will find it.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 13 Soon after, Patricia marries EdwardKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 14 and gives birth to their child, Gerald, at the age of 22.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 15 After some years passes by, Patricia is seen welcoming her son and her husband who just returned from a trip. While asking Gerald about the trip, she suddenly falls.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 20 Patricia is then seen lying shocked in a bed as she finds out that she has the same illness as her deceased mother and will be hospitalized because of it. One day, while she is sitting outside reading a book, Yū appears and questions her whereabouts. She calms him down, telling him to carry her back to her room if he's that worried. Yū replies that it's been a while since she has been so willful. Patricia states that she's now the wife of a duke and the mother of a child and she doesn't have the time to be willful. Yū then comments that she has became a brilliant wife and mother and as her butler, he is very honored.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 21 Patricia claims that she will die soon.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 23 She then tearfully asks him if she will ever see him again and the two of them make love.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 24 After 2 weeks of being hospitalized, she figures out that she is pregnant with Yū's child. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 25The doctors warn her that her body is too weak, but she still insists to keep the baby. Patricia makes sure that nobody will find out about her pregnancy and goes into hiding and gives birth to a baby boy and names him Takumi Usui.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 26 Soon after his birth, Patricia dies holding the infant's hand.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 27 Legacy After Patricia's death, everybody was shocked and also disappointed by her affair and they developed a grudge towards Takumi Usui, besides Edward Walker. Because of it, Yū Hirose was kicked out from the castle. Never wanting for anyone to know about Takumi's existence as they considered him a disgrace for Walker Family, Richard Rachester (Patricia's father) sent his newborn grandson to Japan and Takumi was raised by one of Patricia's maternal cousin. Patricia wrote all her story after she met Yū, including her feelings, emotions, and even last words in a diary.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 pages 25-26-27-28 Her diary was kept till this day by Richard and he was seen reading her diary when lying in bed. When Gilbert Morris spots the diary, he recognizes it and tells that it brings back memories. From the diary GeraldKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 29 and later TakumiKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 25 found out the truth about their mother. Relationships Yū Hirose Patricia met Yū after receiving the gifts which celebrated her 16th birthday. They started to know each other better by shoe shinning. He cared about her very much and he also liked to teased her sometimes, calling her a "heartless lady''". After this, their relationship grew longer, with Patricia telling Yū, "Yū, unexpectedly, you're one interesting guy." Patrica put a four-leaf-clover in her shoe, telling Yū it was for him. By that point Patrica and Yū had already fallen for each other. After the marriage, Yū and Patricia slowly started to separate, viewing each other from distances. When Yū became her butler, he claimed he was very honored as she became a brilliant mother and wife. Once she got sick, she tells Yū that she may soon die and one thing leads to another and started an affair with him. Patricia truly loved Yū, so she decided to keep his baby despite doctors' warnings. While writing her last words, she referred to him as "the one who was always been by my side".Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 27 Edward Walker Patricia was two years younger than him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 5 They have been knowing each other since childhood. Patricia and Edward were also friends despite her cruel attitude towards him. Patricia mistreated Edward, being very impolite and too straightforward with him. Patricia accepted the marriage with him for the sake of the Rachester Family as she understood her position as the heir of her family. After their wedding Patricia's attitude towards Edward seemed to change. She called him "Ed" all the time before and during their marriage. During it, Patricia learned to love Edward and gave birth to their child, Gerald. She thought of him as a kind and brilliant husband. Patricia claimed she loved Edward and referred to him as her "unreliable, yet kind and wonderful" husband in her last words.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 27 After her death, Edward was the only one who apparently didn't hold any grudge towards Takumi. Gerald Walker Patricia loved Gerald from the bottom of her heart. As claimed by him, she was very gentle towards him and he truly loved her back then. Patricia also told Gerald that he has to protect the Raven Castle as a promise with her, thing that he does till today even if it kills him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 30 Patricia was very loving, caring and kind with Gerald, pampering him a lot. She referred to him as "Gerry" and, while writing her last words, Patricia called him her "charming angel".Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 27 After her death, Gerald was crying a lot. As no one was willing to tell him the truth, he found at some point Patricia's diary and learned the truth about his mother. He considered himself betrayed as he "never ever dreamt that it would happen"Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 29 and started to hate Takumi, blaming him for his mother's death. Takumi Usui Patricia loved Takumi very much as he was Yū's child. She preferred to die giving birth to him despite doctors' warnings about her weak body. Patricia was also the one who named him "Takumi", thus Japanese name choosing proving, one again, her strong bond with Yū. Richard Rachester Richard is Patricia's father. Patricia considered that her father was making more and more enemies and that's why the future of their family was unsafe. She once tried to polish herself his shoes in spite of the maids forbidden her to, but instead it get dirtier. Patricia claimed that her father would have get angry if he would have find out about it. Later, Richard arranged her marriage with Edward for the sake of the family and Patricia understood her position and agreed with it. After her death, like the other Walker Family members, Richard was very disappointed by her daughter's affair. He didn't want anyone to find about Takumi's existence as it would have disgraced the family, so he sent his grandson to Japan. Gilbert Morris Patricia was seen to get along with Gilbert. He always reprimanded her about her cruel attitude towards Edward. Gilbert referred to her as "milady". After her death, Gilbert was very disappointed and shocked. He gave her diary to Takumi in order to find the truth about his mother.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 15 Quotes *(to Gerald Walker) "''Listen carefully, you will protect the castle! It's a promise with mama!"''Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 30 *(to Edward Walker) ''"Ed, you should make me happy like these girls did. I told you I'm already sick of receiving bouquets...At this rate, I may not accept your gift next year."''Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 5 *(to Yū Hirose) ''"Yū, unexpectedly, you're one interesting guy."''Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 12 *(to Yū) "''I've always done whatever I wanted to do. I'm not the kind to hesitate after all. But, there's just one thing I wasn't able to do. I thought this urge would subside as I got older. Hey, Yū, will I never be able to meet you again?"''Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Pages 23-24 *(to Yū) ''"Yū, I...just once, have always...wanted to try to touch you like this."''Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Pages 24-25 *(written in her diary) ''"I loved my pampered child, Gerry, and my kind husband, Ed, no doubt about it. But there's only one answer I have regarding what to do with the child inside me."''Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 26 *(written in her diary) ''"Father will no longer forgive me, right? Since I ran out of the hospital and hidden myself in a faraway district. Even so, I want to hold that beloved man's child with these hands."''Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 26 *(Last words) "Father, Mother, Gilbert, and everyone who serves the castle, my unreliable, but kind and wonderful husband, Edward, my spoiled, yet charming angel, Gerald, the one who has always been by my side, Yū...and also you "Takumi", I will always, always love you all."Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Pages 27-28 Trivia *The name '''Patricia' means "noble woman",'' which refers to her rank in the society. *Patricia called Gerald Walker "Gerry" and Edward Walker (Patricia's husband) "Ed". *Before marrying Edward, Patrcia's full name was '''Patricia Rachester'. *Almost everybody refereed to Patricia as "milady" or "Patricia-sama", but not Yū Hirose and Edward as they call her "Tricia". *Before finding the truth about Patricia, Takumi Usui knew that his mother loved the trips around the world very much even after getting married and having a child. During a trip in Japan, she eventually met Yū and she had an affair with him. References Navigation Category:Manga Characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Walker family Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters from Britain